doukyusei_classmatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gekijo-ban
Synopsis A boy met a boy. They were in the flush of youth. They were in love that felt like a dream, like sparkling soda pop. High school students Hikaru Kusakabe and Rihito Sajou are as different as day and night. But opposites attract and before they know it, they've embarked on a journey neither one can quite define but which anyone with eyes can see is "Love." Story It's summer. Hot, sticky summer and the 2nd-year boys at First East High School are prepping for entrance exams. As part of the curriculum, they're required to sing at an upcoming Choral Fesitval. Their teacher, Hara-sensei aka Hara-sen, has every confidence that the untrained voices he's hearing will shape up in time, but Hikaru Kusakabe isn't so sure that everyone in class is motivated. Noticing that the bespectacled boy standing next to him is only mouthing the words, he wonders about him. We learn that the non-singer is Rihito Sajou, a scholar well-known to the school's teachers. Kusakabe, it's assumed, is not as academically gifted at his studies, but he is a musician in a rock band. He's also popoular among his peers. Realizing he's forgotten his bento-box in class, he heads back to grab it and finds Sajou, sitting atop a desk, trying to decipher the music in his hand. He's struggling with the rhythm, so Kusakabe corrects him by sightreading it for him. Sajou seems mildly impressed and thanks him for the instruction. Kusakabe's friendly nature prompts a conversation about Sajou not singing. The brunet tells him his eyeglass prescription is off, but when Kusakabe aks why he doesn't just ask to sit closer to the front, Sajou defers. The two about to part ways when Kusakabe asks if Sajou would like tutoring until the festival. The brunet agrees and both boys are left wondering, "what's going on here?" Scene skip to Kusakabe's band rocking out at rehearsal with the blond still thinking about the interaction. Lessons begin and Kusakabe learns that Sajou can't read music, despite his academic brilliance, so Sajou learns by imitating and practice, practice, practice. When the song is divided into parts, Kusakabe once more takes the lead in helping Sajou learn alto, while he sings tenor. Kusakabe compliments himself and Sajou, grudgingly agrees. The two spend every afternooon together with Kusakabe's bandmates insisting that the blond bring food to rehearsal as compensation for being late. Kusakabe's wallet takes the hit and the lessons continue. In a final run-through with the class, we learn that Hara-sensei, their teacher, is well-liked by his students who have worked hard to learn the song. Even Sajou is ready. That evening, they sit beside a fountain beneath the stars. Sajou buys Kusakabe a soda to thank him now that tutoring is over. The blond considers that for a moment, then asks why Sajou worked so hard to learn the music. Was it for Hara-sen? Sajou is clearly taken aback, dropping his bottle onto the pavement. As it rolls forward, both boys go to grab it. Kusakabe's hand and Sajou's connect during the grab and something snaps in Kusakabe, who impetuously reaches for Sajou and kisses him, then runs off. The festival arrives and the class sings their song, during which Kusakabe is relieved that Sajou is doing well. But why should that matter? It was only tutoring and now it's done. Tears spring to his eyes and his emotions overwhelm him, prompting him to flee the auditorium with Sajou in pursuit. They run across campus, Sajou concerned about Hara-sen's reaction. Kusakabe is beside himself at the boy's concern for the man and blurts out that he thinks he's fallen in love with Sajou, whose reaction is stunned silence. Kusakabe in now weeping that he's "helped the enemy," but Sajou reassures that he didn't do it for Hara-sen, but falters in expressing his feelings for Kusakabe. They're interrupted by the voices of a search party. Ducking into a storage shed, Kusakabe takes the opportunity to kiss Sajou again, who remains absolutely still. Autumn arrives. Kusakabe's bandmate wonders if there's something going on between the two boys who always seem to be together now. Kusakabe brushes it off, but not before Sajou overhears from the hallway. As the two walk to Sajou's cram school session, Sajou tries to distance himself but Kusakabe is having none of that as they share an umbrella in the rain. Kusakabe advances; Sajou retreats. Kusakabe wins and this time, Sajou allows himself to be kissed, but suddenly pushes Kusakabe away. The blond wonders what the problem is since they're going out. Sajou denies the claim so Kusakabe points out that they kiss. Sajou's response is a resounding "no more" as he speeds off, alone. Scene skip to Kusakabe meeting with Hara-sen for advisement. The blond is reciting partial lines of poetry from his Classics class with Sajou. Hara-sen says that he notices that the two boys are a bit cold towards each other of late. Kusakabe chides his nosy teacher who tells the blond that he's known Sajou since his first year at that school, but then, all the teachers know him. What? Kusakabe is troubled by the intimation of Hara-sen's feelings towards Sajou, especially when Hara-sen tells Kusakabe to tell Sajou to meet Hara-sen after school. The boys meet at their classroom entrance. Sajou is dismissive. Kusakabe gets angry but covers it with Hara-sen's request. Fine. Kusakabe is morose and leaves school with his bandmate. Meanwhile, Hara-sen meets with Sajou and bluntly inquires about the boy's relationship with Kusakabe. He hints about Sajou being gay, Kusakabe's interest being temporary, and his own predilection being the same as Sajou's. As Kusakabe heads home, he realizes that Sajou wasn't angry with him, but sad that things had changed. He rushes back to school and arrives at Hara-sen's office just in time to prevent the teacher from kissing Sajou. His response is to cold-conk the teacher on the head and pull Sajou away. Hara-sen falls to the ground, definitely injured. They run and run until they finally stop at Sajou's insistence. Kusakabe apologizes for interrupting and Sajou attempts to explain. The blond begins reciting the fragment of poetry, fumbling until Sajou completes the passage. It's then that Kusakabe summons his courage and asks Sajou to go out with him. Despite what that means, according to Hara-sen and everyone else, Sajou says, "Yes." Autumn ends. The boys are separated into different classes as 3rd years. Kusakabe's band, ZGOK, has a farewell gig upcoming because their vocalist is heading off to an away-college. As the boys walk home, Sajou attempts to learn about Kusakabe's future plans, but the blond changes the subject by inviting Sajou to come to the concert after cram school on Friday night. This time, when he kisses Sajou, the brunet is receptive. A brief moment with a teacher inquiring about Sajou's college plans reveals that he's applying to the same university attended by his parents and grandparents. It will mean living on his own since its far from home. This is something Sajou dwells upon as he heads to the club. Once there, he's a fish out of water amidst the regular crowd. His lack of familiarity with such a venue is obvious as he pauses, trying to decide what to drink. When another patron asks for a beer, the bartender mistakenly gives the drink to Sajou who is likely having the beverage for the first time. He also happens to overhear two girls gushing over Kusakabe, the guitarist from ZGOK. ZGOK takes the stage and Sajou sees a different side to the blond - outrageous, charismatic and comfortable performing in public. Back in the dressing room, Kusakabe's bandmate asks if Sajou came, nearly calling him Kusakabe's boyfriend. Still hesitant about being "public" with his preference, Kusakabe engages in a chat-up with a smitten girl, exchanging numbers with her in front of his bandmates...and Sajou, in the shadows. Sajou heads out, downing the beer, feeling rejected. Kusakabe calls Sajou's phone many times and many times Sajou refuses to answer. The brunet winds up sitting in a sandbox in a playground, somewhere, deciding to end things before he's further hurt. Enter Kusakabe at a full run, throwing himself onto Sajou's prone form. After refusing to let go, the blond plants an open-mouthed kiss on the brunet, whose own open mouth ends up responding. Kusakabe pulls them into a seated position and they sit in one another's laps. There, Sajou asks if Kusakabe really likes being with him and Kusakabe goes on a rant before telling the boy, "Sajou is my number one." The overjoyed brunet embraces the blond, whose hands begin to explore Sajou's back, much to Sajou's chagrin. Kusakabe's nonchalant attitude keeps Sajou grounded until Kusakabe's hand "slips" to his front and Sajou pulls away. Still, as Kusakabe tells him, it's all recorded in his mind for future replay. Summer again. It's been a year and they're again in summer school prepping for entrance exams. Kusakabe is pushing Sajou for more intimacy and Sajou is heating up, slowly. Wondering if Sajou wants to take things to the next step, Kusakabe inquires of Hara-sen about two guys having sex and Hara-sen yanks them both out of the populated office and onto the school's roof where they share an illicit cigarette. Hara-sen reveals that Sajou will be going to Kyoto for college, far away. This is news. That evening, at the fountain where they first kissed, Kusakabe and Sajou confront one another about their lack of communication about their respective futures. Crisis and separation ensues. Kusakabe goes to an onsen in Akita with his bandmate while Sajou attends cram school. They both come to realizations about being in a relationship. On the morning of the mock exam, Sajou grows nauseous on the train. Half-fainted, he has a quasi-dream about Kusakabe and he being connected by a yellow ribbon of fate. Kusakabe's attitude is one of "go with the flow" while Sajou wants to keep things "as is." He comes to with Kusakabe soothing him on a train platform. It's 9:30am and the mock test begins at 10:00am. Sajou is convinced he'll be late and fail yet again, just as he has on every exam for his schools of choice; all because of the train. Kusakabe reminds him that it's okay to fail because that's how they ended up as classmates. They use Kusakabe's motorcycle to get Sajou to the test center. On the way, they recommit to one another and upon leaving Kusakabe at the test center steps, Sajou leans in and kisses Kusakabe voluntarily, sending the blond into a tailspin. After the test, the two sit curbside, beneath the trees with the wind blowing gently. Sajou tells Kusakabe that the results of the test don't matter because "as long as you're with me...that's enough for me." Kusakabe wants a kiss but Sajou refuses because there are people around. Fine. A few moments pass, then Sajou touches Kusakabe's hair. The blond looks up and Sajou kisses him. Their second summer ends. Gekijo-ban Link The full movie (sub) can be watched on KissAnime. Just click here. Slideshow tumblr_nl7waifEJ21s3zzn5o1_540.gif 3.jpg 4.jpg tumblr_o04wb53HYp1thug2po1_540.gif tumblr_o0502kZAdm1rkqdauo1_500.gif 15.jpg 14.jpg tumblr_o7qqtbFU6s1ri2bgao1_500.gif 13.jpg Tumblr o8a5w9ZbUT1r717c6o3 500.gif Tumblr o8a5w9ZbUT1r717c6o4 500.gif Tumblr o8a5w9ZbUT1r717c6o5 500.gif tumblr_o82l4bgaSg1uius0ko1_500.jpg tumblr_o7wth10On21rveihgo1_500.gif tumblr_o82gq3LEgA1tin4v0o1_500.gif 2b5f8d2b457b18b0ddf3951a080f7cf6.jpg Tumblr o8b724uDDG1ubx54fo1 400.gif Tumblr o8b724uDDG1ubx54fo3 400.gif Tumblr o8b724uDDG1ubx54fo2 400.gif Tumblr o8b724uDDG1ubx54fo5 400.gif Tumblr o8b724uDDG1ubx54fo6 400.gif Tumblr o8b724uDDG1ubx54fo4 400.gif 8.jpg Category:Formats